A hypodermic needle has many applications in modern medicine. One application is to fit the hypodermic needle onto a syringe and to then insert the needle into a person's body for intra-muscular, subcutaneous, or intravenous injection of medications. Another application of the hypodermic needle is to coaxially mount a catheter over a hypodermic needle and to puncture a vein of a person's body with the needle. Following needle puncture, the over-the-needle (OTN) catheter is advanced into the vein, the needle is removed, and the catheter is connected to an intravenous line for fluid infusions into the vein.
A hypodermic needle entering into a patient's body is invariably contaminated by the patient's blood and body fluids. Following use of the needle, the needle presents a risk to physicians, nurses, and other health care personnel because the needle might transmit an infection or disease to such personnel if it were to accidentally puncture them. Thus, health care personnel are in constant danger of contracting infections and diseases, some of which may be deadly. Other potential victims of accidental needle punctures include sanitation workers who later dispose of garbage containing the hypodermic needle. The diseases which may be transmitted by a contaminated hypodermic needle include Immune Deficiency Virus, Hepatitis, Rabies, Kure, Encephalitis, and Arbor viruses. The outcome of contracting one of these diseases is often fatal because there are no known cures for any of these diseases. Often a needle puncture in a person's skin is so trivial that it remains unrecognized until the person becomes seriously ill.
Many existing OTN catheters suffer from penetration problems because of long length needles and unsecured needle supports. In addition, many existing OTN catheters still present the danger of causing needle pricks due to ineffective encasement of the needles following use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hypodermic needle assembly which overcomes the above-noted drawbacks associated with many existing assemblies.
The problem of suffering accidental needle punctures is well recognized. As a result, enormous inventive effort has been devoted to concealing the sharp needle point of hypodermic needles. One such effort is described in the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,311, issued Aug. 16, 1994.